Just Another Day At Work
by rhymeswithmagic
Summary: Another ordinary day at work for Sam; waiting tables, taking orders. Until he meets Blaine, a beautiful boy he has been working up the courage to talk to for a while. Backstory of the Sam/Blaine relationship. Takes place before the series.


Hey everyone! I've had this idea in my head for a while now and let's just see how it goes. This little one shot sets up the back story (assuming there is one) behind Sam/Blaine. It's just my little imagining of how they met, even if it is completely AU.

* * *

He was doing it again. He was falling - hard - for a guy who's name he didn't even know. All Sam knew was he had perfect, warm chocolate eyes, a slight five o'clock shadow, and curly short black hair that fell into his eyes only just slightly. He had a laugh that rang through the small coffee shop like a knife, and he wasn't surprised that when the guy sent him a glance, a shiver ran down his spine at an unexpected rate. The guy looked away and Sam let out a soft, irritated groan at himself before swinging around and nearly running into Lucy, who was carrying a tray of eggs, toast and hash browns. Delicately - or as delicately as Lucy can - she rose an eyebrow at him, her lips curling into a laughing smile.

"Who is he, what's his name, and have you had sex yet." They weren't exactly questions coming from Lucy - simply demands, knowing that Sam was as easy to read as a book at best. Sam felt defeated on impact and reached to take the food from her, avoiding an answer all together.

"Where to with these, Luce?" He'd started to walk away as he was speaking his eyes scanning the room for the mysterious guy he'd been interested in previously. Lucy was standing behind him, chuckling, before nodding her chin in the direction of the back far corner. Sam glanced over her shoulder and she nodded her chin again before he disappeared from the counter.

The trays came down gracefully as he reached the table, centering them. "Name's Sam, if you need anything else just let me know," he had added before placing down a few forks and napkins. The table nodded their assent and Sam started to walk away, his usual comfortable smile in place until he turned completely around and bumped into the male he'd been so eagerly staring at before. Afraid that he'd been too obvious the first time the gorgeous dark-haired, brown-eyed boy had seen him, Sam averted his gaze to his horribly worn out converses and mumbled his apology before disappearing back behind the counter.

Lucy was chuckling behind her hand, having undoubtedly watched the entire ordeal with interest, and laughed even harder when Sam attempted to scowl his grievance. Not that it worked - Sam couldn't scowl properly if his life depended on it; his face was too used to smiling, it hurt to frown. Instead, he opted to laugh it off casually and run to the back to make sure the other cook wasn't burning his personal lunch.

"Hey, T -" his voice rang over through the doorway, and a shorter, portly blond-haired man strode to the entrance from the grilling area to the open food area and wiped his hands.

"What do you want, Goldilocks?"

Yes, it was cliche.

Yes, it was stupid.

And, yes. Sam hated it. But it made Travis smile, so Sam wasn't really bothered with caring.

"You didn't kill my food, did you?"

Travis rolled his eyes and mumbled something to himself before going back to work. Lucy chuckled warmly and linked her arm with Sam's.

"Honey, you've gotten the same thing every day since the moment you walked in here. You think it's going to change so suddenly, think he's going to burn it out of no where?" She chuckled. "Don't worry."

Sam caught her glancing over her shoulder from the corner of his eye and he turned to follow her gaze. He swallowed nearly-audibly, his smile nervous but in place. The cute guy was there, standing right there, at the edge of the counter, smiling back at Sam as though he'd meant to be leaning there, smiling at Sam, for the rest of his life. Sam choked and walked passed Lucy, who chuckled and went to help Travis in the back.

"Hey - sorry, what can I do for you?" Sam stood, slightly nervous, hands on his hips and blinding smile beaming. The guy smiled back and whisked a few angry curls of hair behind his ear (it didn't work.)

Sam dazed for a moment, lost in his own thought - this guy really was gorgeous. He wondered what it would be like, waking up next to him, kissing him awake, making him breakfast, having sex with him, watching movies with him - he wondered what the guy's friends would think of him, even more so of when Sam's friends would think of the guy. Not that Sam was out, but imagining a life where he didn't hide who he was enthralling. Would the guy want to be committed? Or would he want a fling? What was his favorite color? Did he like sex rough, or hard? What did he look like late at night, after hours of talking and drinking? Did he drink? What kind of music did he like? Sam wanted to know, wanted to know forever.

"I - uhm - do you have any coffee?"

Sam's face scrunched and he smiled, genuinely, carefree. The guy was nervous too - maybe. Or maybe Sam had scared him with his lost expression, dazed and confused.

"Yeah, what kind? We've got French Vanilla, Cappuccinos, a few different flavored latte's, French Roast coffee, a mild brew..." Sam's voice got that 'falling off the road' sort of feel to it as he listed a few more things off hand. The guy seemed slightly overwhelmed and quieted up, his nervous smile waning. So, Sam took a step forward and smiled.

"My name's Sam. You are?"

The guy let out a brief, but audible breath of air. He'd been holding his breath - Sam felt excitement swell inside him.

"I'm Blaine."

Blaine. Angels sang. Sam loved him already, and he only knew his name.

As if on cue, Lucy chuckled from the kitchen.


End file.
